phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Last Survivor
Seems you haven't been given a proper welcome yet. < [[User talk:Coolawits|''Have a Chat!]] + [[User:Coolawits|'Coolawits']] + [[special:contributions/coolawits|''See what I do!]] > 10:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) welcome! thanks for your contributions! i like your work, some of those character pages are looking really good, and i'm happy that someone familiar with psp2 has come to help because as you said it was really lacking. i have a couple suggestions but u don't have to take them. it's a good idea to add links as you go, even to pages that don't exist because it helps show us which pages are needed, and then when someone does make a page we don't have to go back and link every other page to it. also there's a character template already on the wiki that you can use if you like, visit the hahn mahlay page to see what i mean. also just an FYI, i won't mess around with your edits, but on the odd occasion i might need to fix something if it conflicts with other users' contributions, so if anything is done that you object to please let me know and i'll do my best to sort it out to your satisfaction. we had an incident recently where a user added some great pictures, but unfortunately deleted some others in the process. he objected to the way i did it and just left, leaving him without his problem solved and us with 1 less contributor which i'm still bothered about! anyway, let me know if there's anything you need to know or if you have any questions, and thanks again for joining! Sato au 02:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: welcome! Your welcome, and, oh yeah, i'll keep on track of the psp2 pages here, so don't worry. And i think we are almost in a competing stage of our contributions of the psp2 here and a psp2 wiki, pspedia2.com, a constructing wiki. It may not be really a big cause, but, it may happen or not, so within this, we need to make a plan to appeal them to our goodness too, so, long story short, there is a wiki that is for psp2 and we need a plan whenever they will engage a competing fight with us whenever we had enough edits for psp2. And btw, i am not w/ them. Oh yeah,btw, So you admins woudln't have a hard time manage the pages, i would like to take care of psp2 pages. So you woudn't have a hard time dealing with vandalizers.I hope i may help!. Last Survivor 04:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : there are a few wikis out there for individual games. there's one for ps universe and another for ps online i know that have a huge amount of information, but here we have referencing to other games within the ps franchise which gives a much better overview, and that's something they can never have. also most other sites i've seen tend to have loads of just straight data, whereas here we have proper articles, all of which link to relevant extra information. thanks for the point about the chat page, i am a bit busy lately with the new school year just starting here, but hopefully i'll get on to it before too long. Sato au 07:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : But in that case, may i still give gaming infos and secret things for games here? though this wiki focus here on the franchise, i like to make this wiki into the fullest informative wiki, though its just a dream =(. Last Survivor 09:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : please do! sorry i didn't mean to sound like anything was out of bounds, there's no focus, if anything it should be unlike other sites which are limited to just 1 game or a set of games. any and every contribution is welcome! i'll even copy your ideas by making new sections for other games to match yours! : by the way, for the chat page, click the 'community' pull-down menu and click 'forum'. is that what you mean? Sato au 14:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : No, Let me give you a example, an IRC, which is like a Facebook chat, and besides, Forums are like letter giving, taking too long time for the next respond. 03:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) oh right now i know what u mean with the chat thing. i read about implementing it but since there is almost never 2 contributors on at the same time i haven't done it yet. hopefully in the near future though, we've had a couple new contributors lately but still need more really. there are 2 admins here, me and the site creator who is hardly ever here. Sato au 03:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yeah, How many Admins are here ?, so i can be updated for future reasons. 06:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : What about you and me make that stuff, don't worry about me i know intermediate coding in the internet, just tell me the time so that i may think of it and we'll finish it off. That is the best help i could do for you. 10:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) latest contributions been watching the psp2 related pages all coming along nicely, great stuff! i also like the pictures you added for the plants of the gurhal system, where'd u get those? just take screenshots? with the main page, we used to have links for every game but it made the page too wide, and shrinking down the images so they'd all fit made it too small. in the end we decided it was better to leave expansions off the main page - the psu expansion and pso episode 2 expansion are also missing - but all three of these expansions are linked thru their parent game (eg main page -> psp2 -> psp2i (under the "related games" section)) so it's only 2 clicks away anyway. if u you still would rather have all games on the main page and have an idea for how it can be done cleanly, go right ahead and try again though! Sato au 06:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC) First of all, if you know about "snapshot" in psp, that is actually what i did mostly, well for the other one, i'll find a way again so it will shrink smaller. And yeah, plants? wait, you mean Planets? 12:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah planets! if we're going to have the psp2 expansion on the main page, you're going to have to figure out how to get the ps universe expansion and pso episode 2 on there as well. i'll leave it alone for now so u can play around with it if u like, but we can't give special preference by only having infinity on there and not the others. Sato au 13:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, if that is the case, i will give images for PSU E and PSO E2 by inserting it below the images of PSU, well i will do it now, you may remove it or not, but if i were you, that is the only choice since you don't want to give wide spaces. 02:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC)